


Intoxicating

by MillieMay



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: Jessica laments the fact that she lost a lot of her childhood but Gil decides to make up for it
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elekat/gifts), [youngghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngghosts/gifts).



> Elena asked for a gilica fic based off this scene from Bones, I was happy to oblige

“Where are we going Gil, seriously?” They were both a little tipsy walking home from their night out. They’d only had a few drinks but he could see that her head was swimming. That was good, it would lower her boundaries a little for what he had planned.

The night had been going well, Jessica had agreed to dinner with them. It had meant to be just making up for what he’d said. The curse comment lingered between them for far too long, it had driven her back to Martin. The guilt still weighs heavily on his shoulders even after she insisted that she didn’t blame him. He’d cooked for her but the conversation drifted quickly, like it normally would between them.

Her sister had visited her. Gil hadn’t heard Jess mention her sister in over 25 years, that much was a shock. However, the two were always pitted against each other. Their relationship was strained, to say the least when perfect Jessica with her perfect husband and perfect children had her life derailed by 23 bodies.

She lamented the lack of a relationship. It was Jessica who personally made sure Ainsley and Malcolm remained close, reminding them that when they have nothing else in the world they will have each other. She laughs now, tensely, on how at least they listened to her about that.

Yet, he knows her too well. Jessica missed out on a lot in her life. Sometimes it still shocks him still when she shoots him a puzzled look when he turns on a song. Anything Jess listened to was either classics or something she picked up from Ainsley. He only smiles and continues walking.

“Gil,” She stops in her tracks tilting her head in what most would perceive as annoyance. However, knowing her for over two decades he knows more than most that she likes to have all the answers. Rarely does someone manage to surprise her.

“Just a little further. I promise.” He grabs her hand and she tenses. For a moment he thinks she might pull away. The conversation had flowed as easily as the scotch but both of them refrained from touching. He misses the comfort, a lump forming in his throat as he waits for her to pull away from him again. 

Instead her fingers lace through his, her gaze locked on their hands. “Ok.” She whispers, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. The sight spreads warmth through his chest as he pulls her into a park they’d been walking towards. She shoots him a side glance, it’s enough for him to know that she recognizes the place. They’d brought Malcolm and Ainsley here a lot after Martin. It was enough for Malcolm to sit on the bench with him while Ainsley ran out the boundless energy all five year olds seemed to possess.

“Here we are.” He announces as they stop in front of the swingset.

“I could have sworn we had the same amount of drinks.” She teases, “What are we doing here?”

“Well,” He lets go of her hand approaching the swings stopping and turning to her with a gesture. “You talked about missing out on a lot as a kid. I can’t give you a relationship with your sister back. But I can push you on the swings.”

“Gil.” She looks around, although it’s late and there’s nobody around. He knows that more than anyone, having brought Malcolm out here on late nights when the nightmares were worse. “Someone might see.”

“Since when did you start caring what others thought?” Her jaw drops at that, searching for an answer. It’s a challenge. Jessica Whitly never backs down from a challenge. She sits on the swing with all the grace she can with the unfamiliar motion. Her hands fly up to the chains that brace her on both sides as he begins pulling her backwards. “Relax.” He feels the shiver go up her spine as he whispers in her ear. They’re closer than they have been in months and the proximity is as intoxicating as the liquor was. “I’ve got you.”

He lets go and she swings forward with a short laugh. He pushes gently on her lower back when she comes back towards him again, keeping the motion her legs counteract. As she gets ahold of the movement he stops pushing, letting her kick off the ground as a boost instead. He takes the one next to her matching the momentum of her swing easily. He reaches out and grips her chain keeping them in sync. It takes her a moment but she moves her hand to his chain as well finally relaxing into the steady motion.

They fall into the slow lull, only the squeaking of metal breaking the night air. His eyes remain on her as she stares ahead. A look of sadness passes over her features. It’s only for a moment but he’s more than practiced in catching her microexpressions.

“Jess,”

“I never thought I’d be back here again.” Her eyes fall on the twisted slide, no doubt picturing Ainsley going down it over and over. “It still looks the same.”

“Maybe we’ll be lucky and get to come again.” Her breath catches at the we. His ears burn at the slip of his tongue but she brushes off the emotions with her signature sarcasm.

“I’m not old enough to be a grandmother yet.” He chuckles and her laugh eases some of the tension in his chest. She shivers, the night air wrapping around her shoulders and he knows it’s time to go. He wishes they could stay there for hours but Ainsley will start getting worried soon and he has to be at the precinct early. He hops off the swing much to Jessica’s surprise, stepping in front of her to stop her motion as well.

They end up closer than he intended as he backs her up to stand again. Her chest is pressed against his and her breath fans his face. Her eyes flash from his own then to his mouth and back again. He wants so badly to take the step again, to close the distance between them. He leans in closer and she grips his jacket in response. Eleven months. He’s waited eleven months to be this close to her again. A voice in the back of his mind that suspiciously sounds like Ainsley tells him that this may be his only chance.

He takes it, capturing her lips with his yet again. All the fear and hesitation melts away as he tastes the scotch on her lips. Her hands twist in the fabric of his jacket pulling him impossibly closer, her smile breaking the contact only briefly.

“I’ve missed you.” Her words strike a part of him that makes him not want to let her go. It makes him want to say to hell with everything else and focus only on her. It’s dizzying, having her so close.

“I’ve missed you too.” Her phone rings, breaking the moment. He leans his forehead against hers as a look of dread passes over her features. “Ainsley?” He asks although he knows the answer.

She checks briefly before nodding. “I told her I’d be back by eleven.” A quick glance at his watch tells him it is well past then. He wonders how many texts she ignored. He bites the inside of his cheek knowing that he’s going to get an earful from Malcolm tomorrow about how Ainsley wouldn’t stop texting him asking where their mother was. He almost thinks they’re more protective of their mother than she is of them. Almost.

They take a longer route back to his home than they probably should, he can see Adolpho parked by the entrance to his apartment. The look of momentary guilt that passes over Jessica’s face tells him the man will be getting a hefty bonus for coming out at this time of night. They say their goodbyes and he kisses her once more, lingering in the proximity. When she smiles, her nose scrunches in a way that makes his heart stop for a beat.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Miss me already?”

“Always.” Her expression softens at that, the vulnerability shining in her eyes as she pulls away from him regrettably. He waves to Adolpho with an apologetic smile but the driver is grinning from ear to ear. Gil knows this will be a talk amongst all of Jessica’s employees tomorrow. He looks back to her, catching her staring at him too. “Jess.”

“Yes?”

He almost says it. The three words hanging at the edge of his tongue. He holds them in, though, not wanting to push her too far. Maybe next time. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Gil.”

He watches the car as it fades off into the night, the electricity of her touch keeps him awake long after he settles into bed.


End file.
